


One plus one is three

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Detective Hunk, Detective Pidge, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), its not that big of a point in the plot, purely because I have no idea how police stations work or detective or whatever, setting is kind of based off of b99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: “Okay. We know the suspect works in this building, since Keith sees them regularly. He doesn’t talk to anyone outside the squad, so that narrows our suspects down. First, Lance McClain. Known ladies’ man, flirty, hotshot, annoying asshole.” Pidge pointed at the board, sticking a picture of Lance she had taken earlier that day on the board.Hunk frowned, “Lance doesn’t seem likely, but we can’t rule him out. Next.”“Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short. Tall, handsome, kind. Sergeant of the squad. Has known Keith the longest out of anyone here. I personally favour him, out off all the suspects."Hunk considered. “Yeah, he is fairly likely. I mean, who doesn’t have a crush on the man? We’ll definitely come back to him.”“Next, Captain Allura Altea. Smart, beautiful, intimidating. Another strong suspect. She could strike any man down with a mere look. Dedicated to her work, similar to Keith himself.” The picture of Shiro and Allura went on the board, surrounding a picture of Keith.For Day 30 of Writer's Month; trope prompt; pining





	One plus one is three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rushed, I'd love to actually spend more time filling this au out a bit. Again, unedited, sorry I'll get around to editing all of these at some point!

Pidge sighed as she set down a huge mug of coffee. She pulled her glasses onto her head, so she could rub her eyes. Stifling a yawn, she flicked on her desk lamp and started up her computer. 

“Rough night?” 

Pidge startled, slamming her knee into her desk, which jolted her coffee. She managed to grab it before it spilt everywhere but burnt her fingers in the process. She groaned. 

“You could say that, yeah.” 

“I know this case is tough, but we’re al-“ Hunk started, as he settled into his desk. Pidge laughed and cut him off. 

“Oh trust me, I wish it was the case keeping me up at night.” Hunk looked up, perplexed and motioned for her to continue. She looked around the space, only seeing some of the night crew packing up. She wheeled her chair to Hunk’s side of the desk and leaned forwards. 

“Promise me, promise me, that you wont say a word about this to anyone. This is serious.” 

Hunk gulped and nodded. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and pulled her glasses off her head. 

“It’s Keith. He’s- ugh, he’s pining.” 

Hunk stared at her blankly. “Pining?” 

“Pining.” 

“Jeez, I thought it was something serious. I thought everyone knew he had a crush already.” Hunk turned away from her and started organising his files for the day. 

“You don’t get it! He’s best friends with my brother Matt, right? So, he’s always at our apartment, just going on and on about them. The worst part is, he never mentions their name! Or give me any other clue. I’m sure Matt knows, but he won’t speak a word of it,” Pidge sighed again. “It’s driving me mad.” 

“Oh, yeesh, that does sound rough. Why don’t you just ask him?” 

“Are you kidding me? He’s Keith! He wouldn’t admit to having a weakness like human emotions if it was a matter of life and death!” 

Hunk laughed, “That’s a bit mean, but I get your point. Don’t ask him then, what are you going to do?” 

“We’re detectives Hunk. I’m going to figure it out.” 

“Okay. We know the suspect works in this building, since Keith sees them regularly. He doesn’t talk to anyone outside the squad, so that narrows our suspects down. First, Lance McClain. Known ladies’ man, flirty, hotshot, annoying asshole.” Pidge pointed at the board, sticking a picture of Lance she had taken earlier that day on the board. 

Hunk frowned, “Lance doesn’t seem likely, but we can’t rule him out. Next.” 

“Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro for short. Tall, handsome, kind. Sergeant of the squad. Has known Keith the longest out of anyone here. I personally favour him, out off all the suspects.” 

Hunk considered. “Yeah, he is fairly likely. I mean, who doesn’t have a crush on the man? We’ll definitely come back to him.” 

“Next, Captain Allura Altea. Smart, beautiful, intimidating. Another strong suspect. She could strike any man down with a mere look. Dedicated to her work, similar to Keith himself.” The picture of Shiro and Allura went on the board, surrounding a picture of Keith. 

“We need to gather evidence,” Hunk said, standing to take a closer look of their board. 

“Agreed.”

Hunk and Pidge casually sat at their desks, waiting for Allura, Keith and Shiro to pass. The three seemed to have a system. When two would get too caught up in their work, the other one would drag them away to lunch, or whatever meal was most readily available. While it made the trio fairly predictable, it also became a problem for Hunk and Pidge. 

“I think it has to be either Shiro or Allura. Keith spends most of his time with them. The question is who? All three of them are together most of the time, its difficult to see who makes Keith react like what,” Pidge whispered, gathering up her notes on the ‘case’. 

“I’m betting on Allura,” Hunk whispered back, leaning over his desk. For a detective, you think he’d be a bit more subtle. 

“I think you’re wrong Hunk. Keith and Shiro have history. History! You didn’t see the way Keith cradled Shiro in his arms after the accident.” 

“Yeah, but remember that time Allura and Keith literally ran away together? Because they thought one of them might be the mole in the precinct? What kind of flimsy excuse was that? Surely you’d know if you were selling police files to criminals!” Hunk exclaimed too loudly. Pidge winced and looked around; glad everyone was still focused on their work. Everyone except Lance, that was, who was always looking for an excuse to bail. 

“What’s this about Allura and Keith?” He wheeled over to join them, and Pidge groaned. 

“Pidge bets that Keith has a crush on Shiro, but I think he has a crush on Allura,” Hunk said. Lance winced, and actually looked upset for a second. 

“Oof, that sucks for him.” 

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Pidge frowned and scooted closer. 

“Oh, come on, you don’t see it?” Lance looked at them like they were crazy, and sighed. “Shiro and Allura are so into each other, its not even funny!” he hissed, flailing his arms around. “Do you seriously think they’re actually working the entire time they’re in that office, locked away from the rest of us?” 

“Yeah, but Keith’s in there with them,” Hunk pointed out, “And they’re really dedicated to their work.” 

Lance scoffed, “Whatever. Point is, Keith doesn’t stand a chance, not with the way those two are mooning over each other.” 

Pidge spent the next few days re-examining her suspects, and leads. She had ruled out Lance – on account of a) his obnoxious personality b) his weird rivalry with Keith and most importantly c) his absolute and utter straightness – and herself, since Keith had practically grown up with her, and was like another brother. 

Which left Hunk and Coran as the only other suspects, besides Shiro and Allura of course. She wouldn’t put it past Keith to be into older men, which was the only reason she hadnt ruled out Coran yet, despite how uncomfortable the thought made her feel. 

She spent the next few days observing Keith in his natural habitat – the work place. The guy was a maniac, pulling all nighters, working double and triple shifts. She wasn’t even sure if he got paid for all the overtime he put in anymore. 

But Keith never acted any differently around Hunk, and Pidge just couldn’t see it. Which left her back at square one. Allura, or Shiro. 

Hunk lost interest quickly, stating the only way to know was just to ask him. And Pidge was running out of other options. 

So, she caved. 

“Hey Keith!” she said. Keith looked up from the file in his hand, a frown already on his face. How had she given herself away so quickly, he knew something was up! 

“How’s life treatin ya?” She cringed at this new accent she had suddenly taken on, praying that Keith would think she was just being weird. 

“Fine?” he answered hesitantly. 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool. So, uh, got any plans on Friday?” 

Keith squinted at her, but slowly answered. “Shiro’s taking us to the new diner that opened down the street.” 

“Oh,” Pidge deflated. ‘We’ probably meant Allura would be there, and that didn’t seem very romantic. “Nothing happening in your love life, then? You’d rather spend your Friday night with your bosses?”

If it was possible, Keith frowned harder. “With my bosses.” 

Pidge sighed, “Look, I’ll be straight with you. I know you have a crush. Why don’t you ask them out, then you can get dinner with them at the weekend instead of spending it with your bosses.” 

Somehow, Keith looked even more perplexed, but slowly, his face lit up with understanding, and he began laughing. Hard. 

“Pidge, what?” he gasped, “Oh my god, your supposed to be a detective! I thought you knew!” 

“Knew what!” she cried. The noise drew Lance, Hunk and Shiro over, all three looking confused. 

“Shiro,” Keith gasped, “I thought you told them? Pidge- Pidge thinks I have a crush!” 

Shiro frowned, then ducked his face sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have forgotten? We were busy that day okay!”

“That was like four months ago!” Keith cried, laughing even harder. 

“What is happening?” 

“Shiro, Allura and I are dating! We have been for months!” Keith finally cried through his laughter. “I cant believe none of you knew!” 

Pidge groaned and slammed her face into the desk. Looks like all three of them were right, but also wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending, it's getting late!
> 
> Find me on twitter!  
[@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
